Lembranças de um Verão Perdido
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Para alguns, um romance passageiro. Para outros, algo que marcou eternamente. Songfic tortura emocional de I remember you, da Yui. Poison et Glace. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Masami Kurumada e talvez seja por isso que eu goste tanto de maltratar os personagens (talvez se pertencesse a mim, eu fosse mais condescendente).

"I remember you" é da YUI.

A fic é de minha autoria e eu espero que vocês gostem. Reviews por favor! ;)

**Lembranças de um verão perdido**

O céu não estava azul e sim laranja e contrastava com o azul da água que se agitava. Aquele azul transparente, belo e quase indescritível. Os grãos de areia certamente estavam mornos depois de um dia inteiro de sol e se ele saísse descalço e caminhasse ali, seria como uma carícia. O vento tocaria seu rosto e lhe agitaria os cabelos, as ondas sussurrariam palavras amorosas que alcançariam seus ouvidos. Era tão solitário e nostálgico que dava um nó na garganta.

Quem lhe ensinara aquele tipo de tortura? Ficar na varanda bebericando algum tipo de veneno forte e alcoólico e se lamentando em meio ao paraíso, sozinho. Amar era mesmo uma droga, sempre fora, uma droga impossível de se abandonar voluntariamente. Os pássaros contornavam os céus dando gritos desesperados e as ondas continuavam em suas manobras, deixando um rastro de espuma branca. Aquilo dava uma vontade idiota de chorar, mas tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi rir. Rir amargurado, dando mais uma golada na bebida amarga. O liquido descia feito fogo e parecia se opor à brisa fria. A brisa o acariciava; e somente ela. Mas a morna areia o chamava e o mar também.

A voz gélida e possante, não. Os olhos frios, não. Não havia aquele chamado. Havia a solidão estúpida na qual ele se torturava, com seu amargo veneno como aliado. Uma ressaca viria depois, mas de que importava? Estava ali e a brisa lhe envolvia, num abraço sensualmente intocável.

_Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo_

_Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitanda_

_Hoomu kara umi ga mieru_

_Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru_

_O vento já está mais frio_

_Mas senti aquele cheiro saudoso do céu_

_Nesta plataforma com vista para o mar_

_Estou lhe procurando_

As nuvens brancas que manchavam o céu alaranjado previam a deliciosa garoa que viria. Quando a noite enfim se mostrasse e as lágrimas caíssem, ele se entregaria. Caminharia pela areia úmida e se banharia da água dos céus. Andaria trôpego e em seus passos incertos, desabaria. Suas pernas não conseguiriam sustentá-lo e talvez sem forças, a água viesse exibir sua superioridade e o levasse.

Ele não se importaria, não é? Com seu corpo impressionantemente quente e o coração de gelo, não, ele não daria a mínima.

Mais uma garrafa vazia rolou pelo chão e outra logo enchia-lhe o cálice mortal novamente. O quente veneno o desnorteava e ele sentia vontade de dançar e cantarolar bem alto alguma tola canção de amor. Só os tolos amam, certo? E ele era um grande tolo.

Seu olhar azul caiu sobre a porta entreaberta da casa e só enxergou uma escuridão embaçada. A roupa de banho ainda úmida estava jogada no batente da janela, onde jamais ousaria estar antes. As lembranças apareciam no contraste do cenário. Tudo estava tão abandonado agora... tão vazio que dava vontade de morrer, devagar.

_Kisetsu hazureno saafu boodo ni_

_Ano natsu wa kitto ikiteru_

_Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hatsusa_

_Nee, kikoeteru?_

_Na prancha de surfe fora de época_

_Continua aquele verão_

_O sol nunca esqueceu_

_Você está me ouvindo?_

"Você ainda se lembra?", ele murmurou e as palavras saíram enroladas, mas não havia ninguém para dizer que aquilo não parecia ter nexo. "Você ainda se importa?", a pergunta ecoou e flutuou com o vento. Os pássaros em suas acrobacias faziam sons que soavam ao longe, mas não respondiam às perguntas. O barulho das ondas tampouco lhe dizia algo. A brisa suspirava, como se não fizesse a menor diferença. E fazia?

Os lábios gelados jamais profeririam as respostas. E nem mesmo o olhar frio as daria.

"Você algum dia se importou?", ele berrou e seguiu o grito o barulho do vidro espatifando. Mais um cálice com gotas de veneno manchava a parede e sujava o chão. Alguns dos cacos já haviam lhe ferido os pés, agora enfaixados. Talvez ele se ferisse de novo, talvez desfalecesse sobre o vidro e um pedaço adentrasse, certeiro, seu coração.

Faria alguma diferença?

_Namida wo misenai tte kimi wa sou itte_

_Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta_

_Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta_

_Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you_

_Você prometeu não derramar lágrimas_

_E a gente se despediu acenando_

_Sem dizer adeus, acenei_

_Até você sumir no pôr-do-sol, eu lembro de você_

Entrelaçados em um abraço, ele dissera aquilo como se brincasse. E suas palavras não haviam sido esquecidas.

"Isso não vai durar para sempre, nós sabemos disso. É apenas... algo efêmero. Essas coisas não duram mais que um verão."

Talvez não para você, meu querido. O gelo derrete durante o verão, mas a neve volta com o inverno. Para ele, aquilo era apenas algo passageiro demais para durar. Mas de verdade, aquela frase parecera apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Ele não parecera falar a sério.

Porém o fim do verão chegara. E como se fosse simples dizer adeus, ele o fizera. Partira com seu coração gelado de inverno e algumas lembranças bobas na bagagem. "Está tudo bem, pôr um fim nisso, não?". Não, não estava. "Olhe para mim", ele quisera dizer, "veja em meus olhos, você acha que é simples assim? Algumas noites calorosas de verão recheadas com doses maravilhosas de sexo pode parecer o tipo de coisa que eu adoro, mas o problema é que eu me apaixonei por você, imbecil!". E mesmo agora, ele não ousaria dizer. Não tendo aqueles olhos gélidos bem fixos nos seus. Se despedir fora mais fácil, enquanto uma música romântica parecia tornar o momento mais patético, vinda da minúscula sala de estar.

Mesmo agora, a letra e a melodia da música permaneciam em sua memória. E aquelas palavras também. "É apenas... algo efêmero." Se é efêmero, por quê ainda não acabou?

_Sabita gitaa kakaeru tabi ni_

_Ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo_

_Ima mo mada saenai hibi_

_Kono basho de boku wa sugoshiteru_

_Toda vez que pego o violão enferrujado_

_Aquela canção arrebata o meu coração_

_Mas ainda estou aqui_

_Vivendo meus dias sem graça_

E ainda que cercado de idéias tolas sobre a morte, ele continuava ali. Voltara para o ponto onde tudo começara, apenas para se torturar sozinho.

Quem lhe ensinara aquele tipo de gosto pelo sofrimento?

No mais íntimo, era como se houvesse esperança. Como se na escuridão da noite que já chegara, pudesse materializar-se a silhueta inesquecível. Outro verão viria, em breve. Eles não poderiam reviver tudo aquilo? Desta vez, ele viveria como se não houvesse amanhã, como se não houvesse o próximo segundo.

"Você vai voltar no próximo verão?", a pergunta saiu fraca e estúpida. Novamente sem resposta, ainda que no fundo ele soubesse. Sempre voltava para aquela casinha esquecida no meio do paraíso, onde ninguém poderia alcançá-los. "Só você conhece meu refúgio". Isso não significava nada?

Sempre que voltava, a espera se seguia em vão. Só eles conheciam aquele esconderijo criado pelos deuses e mesmo assim, não significara nada.

Apenas uma vez, aquele corpo quente e o coração frio. Apenas por um verão.

_Dakedo omounda "Dare ka no tame ni_

_Kitto bokura wa ikiteru"_

_Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kuretanda_

_Nee, kikoeteru?_

_Apesar de tudo isso, acredito_

"_Que a gente vive por alguém"_

_O sol me ensinou, eu acho_

_Você está me ouvindo?_

_"_Não importa, eu não desistirei de esperar.", ele confessava às estrelas e finalmente se rendia ao chamado da areia, caminhando descalço pelo tapete morno que afundava conforme seus passos. Só os tolos amam e ele era um tolo que sempre voltava àquele ponto de partida. Com um violão a tira-colo e a letra daquela canção na cabeça, ele sempre se escondia no paraíso e provava vezes sem conta o gosto amargo do veneno e a companhia das águas e do vento.

Idéias bobas sobre a morte lhe rondavam a mente, mas ele sempre sobrevivia à elas. A lembrança daqueles dias, em que tudo parecera que iria durar para sempre, não importava o que eles dissessem, ainda permanecia.

Em algum lugar, talvez ele também se lembrasse. Ainda que seus lábios gelados não ousassem dizer, que seus olhos frios não admitissem, em algum lugar de seu coração congelado as memórias existissem. Lembranças enevoadas sobre um verão distante, em um lugar esquecido, com um cara tão incapaz de amar quanto ele mesmo. Memórias fracas sobre noites que deveriam ser inesquecíveis.

E um adeus, pois era assim que tudo acabava, afinal.

_Arekara no boku wa_

_Aikawarazu dakedo_

_Honno sukoshi jishin ga arunda _

_Não mudei nada desde então_

_Mas estou mais autoconfiante_

_Estou segurando as lágrimas_

A garoa enfim viera, fina, fria e caindo como se fosse continuar por longas horas, sem cessar. A água dos céus, o lamento dos deuses, banhando-o como se lavasse sua alma. Ele abriu os braços e gritou a plenos pulmões. Aquele era um lugar esquecido, longe de tudo e perto de sonhos que ainda agora, ele não abandonara.

Sentiu aquele aperto no peito, a garganta parecia se fechar, o queixo tremia, mas ele não ousava chorar. Queria que seu coração fosse feito de pedra, que aquele desconhecido não houvesse sido capaz de tocá-lo com tamanha intensidade. Ele não fora capaz de conhecer a verdade por trás daqueles olhos impassíveis de iceberg, nem de desvendar os mistérios do coração de gelo. Começara a se dar conta de seus próprios sentimentos quando o verão já dava adeus e a sentença seria assinada. E percebera tarde demais que se apaixonara no momento em que seus olhos azuis e felinos haviam pousado na figura imponente e solitária, num canto da boate, bebericando um liquido rubro com descaso.

Percebera tarde demais que jamais traria para seu refúgio alguém que não significava nada.

Agora aquele esconderijo significava muito mais, tanto quanto as lembranças. Porém era apenas para ele, não? Era apenas ele ali, revivendo cada momento, numa tortura que antes desconhecera.

Era apenas ele, algumas garrafas vazias, uns cacos de vidro e a água, que se agitava no mar e caía do céu; o vento, que lhe agitava os cabelos e sussurrava em seu ouvido; a areia morna sob seus pés descalços, num contato íntimo e aquela canção em sua mente, tão clara quanto naquele dia de despedida.

_Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara_

_Dare yori mo tsuyoku narana kucha_

_Sayonara wa iwanai datte me wo tojite_

_Suguni ageru I remember you_

_Já que prometi_

_Vou ser mais forte_

_Não digo adeus, porque basta fechar os olhos_

_Para lhe ver, eu lembro de você_

Era apenas ele, contemplado pelas estrelas, com lembranças que não pudera registrar em álbuns de fotos ou porta-retratos. Apenas ele, a solidão e a ânsia por um verão que jamais voltaria.

- Owari -


End file.
